Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for locating an object, particularly a remote control, having circuitry implementing power saving features.
Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, various systems for locating a lost or misplaced object have been proposed. Several examples of analogous and non-analogous systems for locating an object are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,101,873 Anderson et al. 4,476,469 Lander 4,507,653 Bayer 5,204,657 Prosser 5,294,915 Owen ______________________________________
The Anderson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,873 discloses a device to locate commonly misplaced objects including a transmitter and multiple receivers. The multiple receivers selectively generate an audible signal upon receipt of a corresponding combination of tone signals. Each receiver has a motor-driven switch for activating a portion of the receiver circuit for only a fraction of every second. The motor-driven switch runs continuously.
The Lander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,469 discloses a means for assisting in locating an object including a transmitter and a transponder. The transponder is attached to the object to be located and emits an audible sound when the transponder receives a signal containing a corresponding binary coded address from the transmitter.
The Bayer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,653 discloses an electronic sound detecting unit for locating missing articles including a miniature electronic unit to be attached to the object to be located. The miniature electronic unit is responsive to an audible human generated sound following a set pattern. The miniature electronic unit responds by emitting an audible sound the user can use to trace the location of the missing article. The unit provides for periods of shut down when located in a noisy environment that produces sound patterns that do not follow the set activation pattern.
The Prosser, U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,657 discloses a locating device attached to or incorporated in an object like a remote control and a base. The object resides within the base when the object is not in use. When the object is away from the base for a defined period of time the locating device emits an audible signal to allow the user to home in on the object. The locating device is only active when the object is removed from the base.
The Owen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,915 discloses a means for locating a remote control device including a receiver and a transmitter. The receiver is built into and hard wired into a remote control. The transmitter is built into the device to be controlled by the remote control. When the transmitter is activated by pressing the manually actuated switch, the receiver emits an audible signal for assisting in the location of the remote control.